Kieren Garazuki
General Characteristics Name: Kieren Garazuki Appearance: Standing at 5 Fulms and 8 Ilms, Kieren is regarded as relatively tall, for a male Miqo'te, who are quite average by nature. He has jet black hair that has been spiked in a backwards fashion, with white, slightly tanned skin. His face contains the markings of a Miqo'te that cover under his eyes - up to his eyebrows. He has a beard which covers his entire jawline, and the traditional cat ears of a Miqo'te. It has also been noted that Kieren walks with a limp constantly, due to a large leg wound that hasn't fully healed. However this wound does not seemingly effect his combat prowess. Other Names: Kier (formal nickname), Key (Informal nickname) Personal Characteristics Nameday: 6th Sun of the 4th Umbral Moon Primary Objective: Kieren is always looking to better himself in combat, learning new weapon proficiencies and combat techniques. Secondary Objectives: Kieren is also looking for a suitable life partner whom he can marry. Desires: Be able to grow stronger in combat, learning about the various different techniques used in fighting. Secrets: Kieren tends to avoid talking about his past, making his secrets unknown. He will only talk about his past with people he trusts, cares about, or both. Quirks: Kieren is a very forward individual, which matches well with his fighting style. He doesn’t hesitate to make his opinion known, even if it’s an unpopular one. It is known that as Kieren get’s angrier, his voice deepens significantly, to an almost growl-like manner. Mental Characteristics Known Languages: Eorzean and Hingan Lures: Kieren is drawn to a good fight, regardless of the circumstances. Savvies: Kieren has a rather incredible ability to learn. He can pick up on anything he is interested in with relative ease. Ineptities: Although he accepts that magical ability is useful, he struggles to understand those who choose not to study the way of more direct combat. Temperament: Kieren has a very forward, slightly sarcastic demeanor about him. Whilst at times it can seem that he is being aggressive, this is not the case and is simply a part of his forward nature. Hobbies: Training, Studying weapon proficiencies. Intellectual Characteristics Logical - Mathematical: Kieren relies heavily on logic when it comes to decision making. He will blindly go with gut feeling over calculated response. Spatial: Kieren is quite imaginative, however can struggle when it comes to specifics. Linguistic: Kieren is well spoken, but struggles to write well. Bodily-Kinesthetic: Kieren is remarkably strong, as a result of his training and warrior-like nature. Musical: Kieren can appreciate good music, and is considering playing in the future. Interpersonal: Kieren often involves himself in conversations that he isn’t necessarily involved in. Intrapersonal: Although Kieren knows that he wishes to better himself in combat, he rarely acknowledges further opportunities than that. Naturalistic: Kieren pays little attention to his surroundings, unless in the heat of battle. Existential: Kieren has some knowledge in the method of teleportation, however has little or no knowledge in other fields. Philosophical Characteristics Morality: Kieren doesn't have much of a moral code. He believes that everything happens for a reason and that if something needs to be done, it simply must be so. Perception: Kieren is overly optimistic, thoroughly believing everything will work out. However in cases where things do not work out, he becomes distraught and angry. Deity: None Superstitions: None Virtues: Kieren exhibits a strong sense of honor. He will be respectful to his opponent in victory, and gracious in defeat (when he calms down). Supernatural Characteristics Ability: Kieren is capable of pulling off basic healing and defensive magic. The majority of Kieren’s defensive capability comes from his weapon technique. Strengths: Despite originally studying the way of the Katana, Kieren is most proficient with a Sword and Shield. He is also studying multiple other weapons, such as Daggers, Greatswords and even fistfighting. Weaknesses: Kieren's skill at range is rather lackluster. Special Ability: Kieren has the ability to control and manipulate lightning. He utilizes this ability by imbuing any weapon he uses, giving them his signature lightning look. He is also capable of harnessing his lightning into an all-powerful strike, known as "Brutal Thunder". Whilst the Lightning seems constant, it will only discharge from his body if he wills it. Kieren is able to direct his lightning to the apparel and weapon he uses, or even to specific limbs if he wishes to, causing a surge in one of his arms, for example. It is worth noting that this electricity is so strong, the heat alone from it can sear flesh and set wood ablaze. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Combat, Whiskey, Calm environments, Relaxing activities. Dislikes: Cowardly behaviour, Retreating. Apparel Equipment: Kieren always carries his weapon with him, and even if he has to take it off, he always has it in his sight. The only exception to this is inside the "Stray Sheep" where he feels completely at ease. Wardrobe: Despite being trained in the way of the Paladin, Kieren wears dark, almost sinister looking clothing and armour. The weaponry he uses also reflects this style. Social Characteristics Emotional Stability: Kieren can seem aggressive or over enthusiastic when fighting. Out of fights however, he can be quite emotional at times. Unspoken secrets of his past can catch up to him. Kieren could also be described as being "fuelled" by his anger, and it is known that when he is angry enough during combat, he enters a psychotic state of mind. The angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes, and the more intense his lightning becomes. Humor: Kieren has quite crude humour, not hesitating to push the boundaries as far as jokes go, whether they be sexual, or inappropriate in another manner. Reputation: Kieren is liked a lot because of his passion and loving nature, despite his forward manner. Status: '''Single '''School and Work Education: Kieren originally had a tutor who taught him in the way of the Katana, however nowadays it is known that he self teaches in the way of combat, supplementing his knowledge with that of the guilds of Eorzea. Study Habits: Kieren learns through demonstration and instruction, not relying on books or other reading material to learn. Learning Type: Kinesthetic (learning by doing) Occupation: Adventurer Boss: As an adventurer, Kieren is his own boss. Immediate Connections Immediate Family: Adoptive Parents (both deceased) - Former Botanists. Close Relatives: Unknown Distant Relatives: Unknown Ancestors: Unknown Allies: Silver Valkyrie Enemies: Anyone who stands in his way Followers: Unknown Friends: Mordred Ravenholme, Morgana Browne. Heroes: Unknown Pets: None Rivals: None (That are still alive) Physical Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 190 lbs (of muscle) Race/Clan: Miqo'te, Keeper Skin Colour: White, slightly tanned Hair Colour: Jet black Hair Length: Short Eye Colour: Green Tail Length: Medium length Tail Colour: Black Scars: None Tattoos and Piercings: Miqo'te markings Health and Fitness Addictions: Kieren is a relatively common drinker, but it's never been an issue to him healthwise or otherwise. Handicaps: Although his combat training means that Kieren is very fit, he is plagued by a nasty 7 inch wound on his right leg. This is Kieren's first serious injury he has sustained, and despite the fact that it is healing, the shame he feels of being wounded lingers at times. Sexual Characteristics Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Significant other: None. Mindset: '''Kieren is a highly monogamous individual. '''Personality Anima: At heart, Kieren can be quite emotional when in a vulnerable state. This is due to his more loving nature outside of battle. Persona: Kieren typically gives off a very forward and loud vibe. Biography -To be written- Relationships Morgana Browne Mordred Ravenholme Category:Characters Category:Silver Valkyries Category:Xaela Category:Echo Wielder